Fantasy and Reality
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 26. How it all went wrong... Or did it go right? An upset Hermione knocks on the door and Malfoy Manor. There is drama building... Is Hermione cheating on Ron? Would she do that to her children?


"Dobby, what have I told you about interrupting me when I'm working out?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs Weasley's here to see you," Dobby squeaked. Dobby had returned to the manor many years ago after Lucius' passing.

"Where is Astoria?" he asked the house elf as he hung a clean towel around his neck. His gym shorts were all sweated and he didn't want to know how grossly sweaty his back looked.

"She is out Master, I think she is buying a birthday present for Hugo Weasley."

The Malfoy quickly tried to try himself as he spoke. "Of course she is," the blonde smiled, "well hurry Hermione in before she returns."

Hermione quietly entered the room, muffling her sobs with her handkerchief. Malfoy instantly knew something was seriously wrong, the only other time he had seen her crying was when he attended her child's birthday late last year. When their affair had began.

Hermione sobbed into her lover's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I should not have come."

"Hermione it is okay, as long as I'm alone you're always welcome here. What's wrong? Did Ron find out?" The blonde trigger gripped Hermione's chin, and lifted her head so she could look into his eyes, "tell me Hermione."

"This is wrong." Hermione screamed emotionally, "I was so stupid! How could I do this to my family!"

"Your family loves me. Hugo is my best friend, and you know Rose is like a sister to me."

"You F***ing got your best friends mum pregnant Scorp! Oh god, what am I going to do?" Hermione spat.

"Hermione it will be okay," Scorpius whispered trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

"No it won't Scorp. I don't know what is going to happen to me once the ministry finds out."

"I've been seventeen for like eight weeks now, there is nothing to worry about..." Scorp insisted.

"That's handy, I'm F***ing nearly three months along!" Hermione cursed, though softer now.

"Hermione mum works at St Mungo's, she knows people that can fix the dates, it is okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." Scorpius reassured her. "And you know money is no problem. The most difficult thing will be seeing Hugo and Rose at Hogwarts, it's going to be a painful year."

Hermione gave a slight wet chuckle as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Not to mention Dad is going to ground me into infinity," Scorp joked. This made Hermione smile, it was true Draco would not be happy, in-fact he would be livid with the news. Scorpius picked Hermione up and carried her towards the lounge room.

Hermione gently and quickly kissed Scorpius, there were so many reasons why she loved, apart from the fact that he unconditionally love her, he was extremely gorgeous, it was quiet unfair really. You Scorpius had not only been blessed with great riches but had the looks of a god.

"I love you Hermione," Scorpius announced proudly.

"Marry me?" Scorpius proposed without giving her a chance to answer, as he sat down on the couch he buried his head into the side of her neck, causing her to giggle like a school girl. Hermione spun around on her boyfriends lap so she was facing him with her legs resting on either side of his body.

She looked straight into his eyes, before realising that he was serious. "You're proposing to a married women?"

"Yes I am" Scorp grinned proudly, "is that a yes?"

"It's not a no..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" Hermione gushed.

"I hope that was you agreeing to leave my house Mrs Weasley, I can't possibly have heard correctly otherwise," Draco scowled from the doorway. "Also Mrs Wealey can you remove yourself from my sons lap."

Like a naughty school girl Hermione slid off Scorpius and sat next to him on the couch, on the side furthest from Draco.

"What is going on?" Astoria asked as she appeared behind her husband.

"I think Mrs Weasley was just leaving," Draco said angrily, "very quickly."

Hermione looked to Scorpius for guidance, "it is okay," he assured her, "they are going to find out eventually."

"Don't even dare day it." Draco whispered, "it is absolutely forbidden, you are not to wed."

"What?" Astoria spat. "They're together?"

Draco nodded shamefully, "like I said, she is about to leave."

"Mum," Scorpius pleaded.

"What do you want me to do Scor? It is wrong, I cannot approve of this. I agree with your father, she should leave now." Astoria said rationally, "Surely you must know this is wrong, my boy is seventeen."

"Mum," Scorp said firmly, "I love her and I am going to marry her!"

Astoira looked at the ceiling as she quickly pondered what to do. "Scorp. Last year you loved whoever the play-wizard centrefold was. The year before that it was fire whiskey, the year before that it was collecting Chocolate Frog cards, do you get my point? How long do you think this can last Scorp."

"Eighteen years," Scorpius said quietly as his left hand sought out Hermione's. He knew his mum was trying to scare him, but he was sure she would be more empathetic then his father.

Draco looked furious, he couldn't believe what was happening, it was one thing having his son stupid enough to go out with a married women, it was a separate thing altogether the fact that he thought they were in a serious relationship. But to propose? That was only topped by the fact the Draco was going to be a grandfather. Draco's hands were linked behind the back of his head, with his forearms crushing his head.

"Scorpius, go to your room." Draco said in a very low voice.

"I'm not leaving her Dad," Scorpius insisted. "I think we should go, and come back once you've calmed down." Hermione and Scorpius stood up and made their way to the door. However, Draco did not move out of their way.

Astoria placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, "I think the next thing to do is go to St. Mungo's just to make sure everything is as it should be."

Draco still did not budge, "it shouldn't be like this at all."

"Sweet heart, it may not be," Astoria pointed out, although she was quite convinced everything was in fact as it appeared. "Draco can you go prepare the floo."

Draco hesitantly left to prepare the floo for travel. "How far are you along?" Astoria asked.

"Three months," Hermione whispered.

"That is only one month, that shouldn't be too difficult to fix. What are you going to do about Mr Weasley?"

"We haven't really been together in over a year, our marriage is over, just not officially." Hermione said shamefully.

"That's fine, our lawyer is very good. Till then you can stay at our summer house in Spain, there is room there for your kids too if you want." Astoria said maturely.

"That sounds perfect, you'll love it there, we can have dinner on the deck. It has a great view of the ocean." Scorpius said ecstatically.

"Scorpius don't be silly, you will be staying here. You can visit. This is going to be awkward enough as it is, let alone you two fooling around in your parent's house."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Hermione said graciously.

"Now let us go to St. Mungo's and make sure everything is in order." Astoria said calmly

---

Oh poor Scorp and Hermione, speak about a rock and a hard place.


End file.
